Cerberus Program
Terran Confederacy (?—June 2500) Terran Dominion (nominally) :Dominion Internal Security Division |strength= |special=Cerberus Firebats Cerberus Goliaths |capital=Dominion Internal Security Division, Augustgrad, Korhal |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active black ops group }} The Cerberus Program was a Terran Confederacy black ops unit. The Cerberus Recon Squad was known as the "Hellbringers".StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. As of 2500 it was led by Confederate bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley, who quickly defected to the side of Arcturus Mengsk. The unit remained under the control of Cauley—now a Terran Dominion official—as of 2502. History Loomings of War :Main article: StarCraft: Loomings In late 2499, Alpha Squadron was engaged on Chau Sara to eradicate the Sons of Korhal presence there at the behest of Magistrate Collins when the zerg attacked. Cerberus Recon Squad appeared, intending to attack the zerg but also assisting Alpha Squadron in destroying the Sons of Korhal forces.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Cerberus Commander and Collins quickly developed an adversarial relationship. Nonetheless when the Flannum Installation was surrounded by zerg forces, Cerberus Recon Squad assisted, teaming up with Alpha Squadron to fight through the surrounding zerg and gaining access to the installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Cerberus Firebats then entered the installation to rescue the scientists within. Cerberus was successful in rescuing the remaining scientists with the aid of surviving security personnel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The zerg began attacking Los Andares, capital of Chau Sara. Cerberus joined Alpha Squadron, personally led by Edmund Duke, in defending the city.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Once the onslaught had been repelled Collins believed that Alpha Squadron would be better employed digging in around the city and continuing to defend against any further zerg attacks. However, the Cerberus Commander favored more offensive action. He took control of the colony, declaring: "By order of the Colonial Crisis Act under sub-section 1602, I hereby supersede your authority in this matter." Collins and Duke had little recourse but to obey.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The resulting attack on the local zerg hive cluster was a success and the zerg were defeated. Cerberus then imposed an information blackout on the entire operation, stating: "By edict of Confederate High Command, all matters regarding these xenomorphs are under Class 7 Seal. Do not speak of the existence of the xenomorphs or in any way relay the events surrounding their appearance on Chau Sara. Failure to comply with these orders will result in immediate termination. This conversation never took place. We were never here." Fall of the Confederacy By June 2500 the Cerberus Program was reborn under the command of Tamsen Cauley. It used neurally resocialized soldiers, rendering them less innovative but more obedient than non-resocialized groups such as the War Pigs. When the War Pigs, a band of "throw-away" outlaws employed by the Confederacy became a liability to Cauley, he decided to replace them with the Cerberus Program. Cauley lured them to Tyrador VIII where Cerberus marines and goliaths tried to kill them. However, the War Pigs killed all of the attackers and escaped. Many of Cerberus' members were killed defending the Confederacy during its fall and the outfit vanished. However not all of its members were accounted for.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Cauley's Ascent Tamsen Cauley became a Terran Dominion official, even meeting with Arcturus Mengsk. He built up a power base at the Dominion Internal Security Division where he assembled Cerberus troops, whom he considered his own rather than the Dominion's. He planned to use them to kill the War Pigs after they carried out the mission he had recruited them for—to assassinate Jim Raynor.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Cerberus troops under the command of Lars Trakken followed the War Pigs to Moria, where the War Pigs had been seeking the trail of Jim Raynor. Trakken, who had not been neurally resocialized, led his troops in aggressively questioning the Kel-Morian Combine, learning that the War Pigs had asked questions about Raynor. Trakken contacted Tamsen Cauley and made comments about Cole Hickson which Cauley found suspicious and began investigating. The Cerberus Program force would continue to track the War Pigs at a distance with their Wraiths.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Consumed By Revenge Lars Trakken's Cerberus forces tracked the General Lee to Urona Sigma. Tamsen Cauley believed they had tracked Jim Raynor there. He had discovered Trakken's connection to Hickson, and warned him not to let the mission become personal. After most of the War Pigs left the General Lee and located Raynor underneath the planet, Trakken disregarded Cauley's instructions and used his cloaked Wraith to attack the General Lee.''Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" ''StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Cerberus troops later boarded the General Lee, seeking its pilot, Nuura Joss, but she was able to elude the resocialized troops and crash-land on the planet in an escape pod. Cerberus later found the empty pod and the heavies weren't able to locate their targets.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Organization and Membership *Lars Trakken (field commander) The Cerberus Program uses neurally resocialized troops, Cerberus Goliaths, and Wraiths. References Category: Confederate Armed Forces Category: Dominion Armed Forces